The Granddaddy of All Tattoos
by LadyIce13
Summary: Kylo Ren had told Rey before he did not want her to get a tattoo. Much to his surprise, she went against his wishes and got one anyway. Another Star Wars crack from my cracked mind.
Rey keyed in the code for the quarters she shared with Kylo Ren on the First Order base and waited for the door to slide open. She shifted her bags of groceries as she made her way through the quarters she shared with Kylo Ren on the First Order base. She walked into the kitchen to find Kylo drinking one of her Jabba's Pomegranate Breeze wine coolers. As soon as Kylo saw her, he spit out what he had in his mouth in the sink and hid the bottle behind his back.

"Rey! How way your day?" he said with a ridiculous smile.

She cocked an eyebrow at him, "Good. Having a cold one after work?"

"What?" he tried to look innocent. Rey pointed at his hand that had the bottle behind his back. "This?" he said, bringing the bottle out. "Oh, I was just, you know, taking a sip, seeing if what really as good as you say."

"Then why is there only about a drink left, Kylo?"

"I spilled some?"

Rey shook her head and handed him a bag, "Put this stuff away. I found a new pomegranate exfoliating scrub at Bothan Boden Works. I can't wait to try it out. I'm going to take this stuff to the refresher."

Kylo watched her go off in the direction of the refresher. Ever since she discovered pomegranate, everything was pomegranate. Despite having to admit that Jabba's wine coolers were rather tasty, he was getting rather tired of the stupid fruit. But if Rey was happy, he was happy. He smiled as she returned from the refresher.

"Are you going to put that stuff away yet or not?" she smiled at him.

"Oh, yes, of course," he opened the refrigerator and started putting things away. "Is that a new dress?"

"Sort of," she replied. "I've had it for awhile, just haven't worn it. I got it the last time I went to Hoth Topic looking for the last limited edition Darth Vader figurine you were looking for. It was on clearance. Do you like it?" She cast a wary eye over towards her living room that looked like the interior of a Hoth Topic with all of the various Vader memorabilia and the crown jewel, grandpa's head, right in the middle, instead of a coffee table like any other normal residence. But if Kylo was happy...

"It's different than what you usually wear, but yes, I do like it."

"And...I did something else today."

He looked over at her, "Alright?"

"I, I got a tattoo," she bit her bottom lip.

Kylo's shoulders slumped, "I thought we discussed this."

"We did," she said.

"And I thought I told you I didn't want you getting one."

"You did and I decided to get one anyway," she said defiantly. "Besides, I am positive you will love it.

"Rey, I told you I don't like tattoos on women. It's...common."

"Oh, get off your high tauntaun, space prince! _I'm common_. And I'm telling you, you are going to love it," she crossed her arms.

Kylo sighed, "Alright, let's see it."

"You'll be pleased to know it's in a spot where only you can see it," she had a triumphant look on her face.

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better," Kylo looked downright miserable. Rey began to hike her skirt up and at that moment Kylo decided she needed to wear skirts more often and hike them up more often. It momentarily distracted him from the Maker awful mess he was about to see.

To his surprise, it was the best tattoo of Darth Vader's mask he had ever seen.

Kylo was stunned. His mouth fell open and he dropped to his knees. "It's...it's...it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I mean, besides you, of course," he looked at up her with a huge smile on his face.

Rey just laughed, "I told you that you would love it."

"It's, my word, it's amazing. It's perfect. I wish you would have told me! We could have gone together and got matching ones! I can get the Galactic Empire symbol on one pec and the First Order symbol on the other!"

"I thought tattoos were common?" she chided him a bit.

"You," he growled, "make them look damn good." He held his hand up. "Can I touch it?"

"No, you silly thing! It's fresh! It has to heal first. It can't have any friction or irritation."

"I guess we'll have to be careful then," he said as he scooped her up over his shoulder. "Your new tattoo has me a little worked up."

"What is wrong with you?" she said, laughing. "I told you it can't have any friction or irritation."

"Well, then we'll do it bantha style."


End file.
